Secuestrados!
by Hina-Chan-Uzumaki
Summary: Un encierro, miradas, palabras y conversaciones intercambiadas pueden hacer que tu forma de pensar, ver, oir y palpar cambien completamente hacia quien considerabas tu enemigo hasta morir. JoeyxSeto.
1. Chapter 1

Holas gente!! muchos no me conocen por aqui porque soy nueva, pero quizas algunos si me conocen porque estoy en otro sitio bajando otros fics n.n, en fin, esta vez os traigo una historia de mis pareja favorita de Yu-gi-oh, espero les guste n.n cuidense y muchos besitos!

* * *

Era un día esplendido, de esos que muy pocas veces sueles disfrutar, el sol estaba alumbrando en demasía, pero no por eso sus rayos quemaban, al contrario daban un singular y agradable calor al cuerpo, el aire soplaba ni tan lento ni tan fuerte, compaginando a la perfección con el astro rey.

Era mas que pecado quedarse en casa o en oficina esa mañana del sábado, pero en esos momentos un joven de no mas de 24 años se encontraba discutiendo en una estación de tren, tenia una mirada cargada de frialdad y amargura, y las empleadas y gentes que se encontraban a su alrededor temblaban solo de mirarlo.

-¡Estupido lugar de cuarta! ¡Maldita sea la hora en la que acepte esa cita de negocios!- El joven que se encontraba ya de muy mal humor y que golpeaba sobre la madera de una de las tantas cajas donde uno tenia que adquirir los boletos de abordaje estaba casi a punto de la histeria ya que el viaje por ferrocarril se había atrasado y para el era mas que valioso su tiempo, lamentablemente y pese a que tenia poder y dinero, no podía hacer nada mas, más que esperar ¿La causa? Solo transportando en tren se podía llegar al destino al que se dirigía en ese momento.

Rechinando los dientes y con un aura completamente oscura tuvo que sentarse y esperar "pacientemente" a que dieran la indicación de abordar.

-¡¡Noooooooooooooo!! ¡¡Perderé el tren!!- Un joven corría sin control alguno hacia la estación de trenes mas cercana, tenia un boleto para poder viajar en primera clase, no fue el quien eligió estar en aquellas comodidades, si no que su ahora "jefe" le pagaba todas las comodidades que el deseara y justo en ese momento se dirigía hacia la mansión de su patrón. No podía quejarse, en la actualidad tenia un muy buen trabajo, la paga era buena y además al fin había concluido sus estudios en la carrera de publicidad, pero sobre todo, le debía demasiado a aquel anciano ya que ahora también estaba lejos de su padre… ese que pese a haberle dado la vida le trataba como si fuera el peor de los pecados.

-¡¡señorita!! ¿Ya salio el tren que va hacia la estación Sakura? (la invente no pregunten si existe xP)

-Buenos días joven… ¡oh! No, aun no… corrió con suerte se atraso la salida del tren- Sonrió la amable señorita mientras el joven ahora respiraba con tranquilidad y sonreía ampliamente.

-¡Ufff de la que me salve…! Si el viejo se entera de que otra vez perdí el tren ahora si es capaz de descontarme el boleto-

-Adelante ya puede ir subiendo al tren y buscar su compartimiento- La chica seguía sonriendo de forma exagerada a aquel apuesto joven de ojos amielados y cabellos rubios, tan rubios que podían competir con los rayos que emitía el sol.

-¡¡Ahhh!! ¡¡Gracias!!- El rubio comenzó a acercarse al tren para abordarlo y al fin llegar a su destino.

-señor…- Una chica bastante nerviosa y sonrojada se acerco a un chico que esperaba "pacientemente" en uno de los sofás, mientras tecleaba rápidamente en su lap top.

-Mmm…- El joven no contesto, siguió tecleando y espero a que la señorita dijera lo que tuviese que decir.

-Ya… ya puede abordar… dentro de poco saldrá el tren…- La chica se sentía como gelatina y mas aun al ver que el joven levanto la vista para observarla, cerro su lap top de golpe, y se pudo se pie.

-¡Vaya! Ya era hora… después de todo el tiempo que me hicieron perder, pero en la vida me vuelvo a parar en este sitio- El chico de mirada azulada y cabello castaño, se dio la vuelta y al fin abordo el tren, claro su boleto era de primera clase, no se mezclaría con inferiores, busco el mejor compartimiento que había y el mas alejado para no ser molestado por nadie.

El rubio habia abordado el tren, camino entre el pasillo, siempre que viajaba en tren le gustaba sentarse en el ultimo compartimiento, esos casi no se llenaban y así como era su costumbre se acerco a este, de reojo y a través del cristal observo fugazmente que ya había una persona dentro de este.

-mmm… bueno una persona… no es nada igual y hasta el viaje se pasa mas corto al charlar con alguien- Abrió la puerta y con una sonrisa amplia demostró su cortesía y amabilidad.

-Buenos di…- Pero el mismo corto su saludo al ver al joven que ocupaba ese comportamiento y que justo en ese momento levanta su mirada de un color azul profundo para ver a aquel que se había atrevido a entrar a SU compartimiento.

-Ka…iba…- No pudo evitarlo, sintió como su boca temblaba al solo hecho de pronunciar aquel apellido y como sus piernas parecían haber perdido fuerzas ya que sentía un ligero acalambramiento sobre estas.

-Wheeler…- Aunque el castaño hablaba de manera pausada y clara, no pudo evitar de igual forma sentirse un poco sorprendido por aquel chico que yacía frente a el, pero claro, el era SETO KAIBA y no iba a mostrar que la presencia de aquel chico rubio le hubiese perturbado aunque fuera un poco. -Debería ir a quejarme… no sabia que dejaran subir perros callejeros a primera clase-

El tren comenzó a andar, y aunque en ese momento el rubio hubiese estado dispuesto a dar media vuelta y bajarse del tren para abordar otro, aunque su jefe le cobrase el boleto, era imposible ya nada podía hacer.

-Y yo que pensé que nunca iba a vivir para ver a Seto Kaiba viajando junto a la demás gente como alguien común y corriente- Contraataco el rubio, esto hizo que el castaño se molestara en serio, el mismo odiaba esa situación, no solía viajar en avión, camión, taxi… el tenia sus propios transportes privados… pero aquello era algo que tenia que hacer y que se lo estuviese recordando el rubio, no era algo que pudiera pasar por alto.

-¿Que has dicho… perro callejero?- Seto, se puso de pie quedando justo frente al de ojos dorados, lo miro con el ceño fruncido.

-Que esto tengo que fotografiarlo…- Seguía burlándose el rubio, el castaño sonrió de medio lado.

-Que coincidencias… a mi me impresiona ver que no traes baba en el ocico… ¿Acaso te has vacunado contra la rabia ya y por eso tan confiado caminas junto a la gente sin temor de contagiarla?- Contraataco ahora el ojiazul.

Joey no pudo evitarlo, sintió como la sangre subía a su cabeza, cerro los puños con fuerza y se acerco al castaño, sujetándolo de la camisa. -Mira Ricachón engreído no te golpeo aquí porque hay muchos niños…-

Y los dos se miraron a los ojos perdiéndose en los ojos del otro, recordando como si hubiese sido ayer sus días de estudiantes de preparatoria, sintiendo lo que anteriormente sentían y por extraño que pareciera disfrutando de aquel, interesante y extraño reencuentro. Pero el castaño fue quien rompió el ambiente de antaño.

-Pero si no hay nadie, imbecil, ademas… me ensucias el traje perro- Kaiba sujeto con fuerza la mano de Joey y la quito con brusquedad de si mismo.

-¡Suficiente… esto si no te lo paso!- El rubio se abalanzo contra el castaño, sin embargo este ultimo logro esquivar el ataque.

-estoy esperando perro… o ¿Acaso contigo surte efecto el refrán que dicta "perro que ladra no muerde"?-

Ahora si que esto era lo ultimo que le pasaba a Seto Kaiba, se giro para contraatacar, pero justo cuando se dio la vuelta, el tren se movió de forma violenta haciendo que ambos chicos perdieran el equilibrio y fueran a parar al suelo.

-Vaya forma de viajar…- Se quejo el rubio mientras se sobaba sus posaderas.

-¡Justo lo que me faltaba que me trataran como si de ganado se tratase! aunque estoy seguro de que tu estas acostumbrado… Wheeler, no deberías quejarte….- El castaño intentaba ponerse de pie, mientras seguía quejándose pero a la vez no perdía oportunidad para molestar al Rubio.

-¡¡Oraleee!!- Joey sin embargo había omitido el ultimo insulto hacia su persona, ya que se encontraba agachado y asomando la cabeza por la puerta del compartimiento. -esto… esta mal…- Dijo el rubio mientras pasaba saliva con dificultad.

Kaiba sin decir ni preguntar nada y ya de pie completamente se acerco a la puerta de igual forma y asomo la cabeza también para ver lo que con tanta curiosidad y sorpresa miraba el perro de Wheeler.

-¡Carajo! ¡Que se paren de ahí!- Gritaba un sujeto con pasamontañas, acompañado de otro mas que iban de compartimiento en compartimiento, sacando a la gente que se encontraba dentro y aislándola.

-¿Que… esta pasando?- El rubio se puso palido, lanzo esa pregunta al aire y miro a sus alrededores buscando alguna salida.

-¡Demonios!- Y antes de que Seto se diera la vuelta y se dirigiera a su lap top y mandara por ayuda o pudiera siquiera enviar un mensaje por su celular, sintió una fría sensación en su nuca.

-Vamos riquillo… no intentes nada o te vuelo los sesos ahora mismo…- Dijo uno tercer chico con pasamontañas.

-Ahora… salgan de aquí con las manos en alto…- Ordeno aquel sujeto.

Joey miro asustado al castaño y este a su vez le devolvió la mirada, ambos estaban confundidos y una comunicación que desconocían se avivo entre ellos, no entendían el porque, pero después de 6 años de no haberse visto y el verse ahora en esa situación, mirarse en los ojos del otro les transmitía cierta fortaleza y tranquilad.

C O N T I N U A R A

Dejen reviews please!


	2. El comienzo de una rivalidad

Hola perdon por la demora de verdad!!!! ToT es que estaba actualizando mis otros fics, espero que pese a la tardanza sigan leyendo mi historia n.n Besos!

Valisas del nemus insanus: Gracias por la review, perdon por la demora y espero que la actualizacion sea de tu agrado n.n cuidate mucho!.

Alhena-star: Me alegra saber que el comienzo te ha gustado, estaba pensando en algo diferente como incio y espero no haya sido mala la eleccion, por cierto tambien esta es una de mis parejas favoritas jejeje , en fin perdon por la demora y cuidate mucho tu tambien CHAU!.

_________________________

-Ahhh! Pero a quien tenemos aquí- Uno de los asaltantes, reconoció a Kaiba, eso era malo. -Pero si es el joven empresario mas famoso de Japón! Que digo de Japón del mundo!- Reconoció aquel sujeto.

-Que buena suerte!- Grito su compañero de complexión robusta y que tenia un pasamontañas -Te imaginas la millonada que sacaremos al pedir el rescate de este!- Señalo con la pistola a Kaiba.

-No permitiré que mi gente de un solo centavo para unas lacras como ustedes…- Respondió Kaiba al escucharlos.

-Yo no diría eso… Kaiba…- Respondió asustado el rubio al ver el valor que había tenido el castaño al haberles hecho frente a dos de los secuestradores.

-Tu eres un cobarde… no esperaría mas de ti perro- Respondió Kaiba haciendo que Joey frunciera el ceño.

-Tu… amigo tiene razón riquillo… por tu bien, esperamos recibir mucho dinero… o seria una lastima que este fuera tu ultimo viaje en tren jajajajaja- Se burlo el secuestrador robusto.

-Imbeciles…- Murmuro Kaiba por lo bajo, Joey dio un largo suspiro, seria mejor colaborar… estaba seguro de que si así era todo saldría bien de esa.

-Papi… quiero ir al baño- Se escucho la voz de una pequeña de no mas de 5 años, quien estaba en los brazos de su padre, un hombre de cabellera negra y ojos cafés, vestido de traje negro.

-Mi princesa… tranquila…- Dijo el señor mientras acariciaba la cabeza de la niña -Por favor… mi hija desea ir al baño…- Dijo el señor mientras miraba a uno de los secuestradores.

-Cállate viejo- Dijo un chico con pasamontañas chaparrito, ah decir verdad parecía no tener mas de 18 años, tanto por su complexión, como por su voz.

-Pero… por favor!- Imploro aquel señor, pero el chico parecía no querer mostrar pizca de comprensión.

-Carajo que te calles! Que no ves que tu voz me irrita anciano!- Grito el chico, mirando con bastante enfado al señor.

Joey, miro con molestia a aquel adolescente, tenia todas las intenciones de acercarse a el y partirle todo lo que se le llamaba cara a ese chico, pero una mano le detuvo.

-No te metas wheeler…- Le dijo Kaiba.

-Que? No puedo quedarme con los brazos cruzados!- Respondió Joey mirando a los ojos al castaño.

-Acaso quieres que te maten de un balazo?- Pregunto Kaiba, Joey tardo unos segundos en darse cuenta de la situación, Kaiba y el estaban sujetos de la mano, y además, Kaiba parecía preocupado por el (?), el rubio deshizo el contacto de sus manos y por un breve momento sintió una sensación extraña en su pecho, pero después continuo hablando.

-Ahora quien es el cobarde?- Pregunto Joey sonriendo de lado.

-No seas idiota… una cosa es que uno sea cobarde y otra cosa es que uno sea un imbecil para ofrecerse en bandeja de plata ante esos delicuentes…-

-No soy un idiota… preocuparme por los demás no me hace eso…- Dijo Joey sintiéndose un poco ofendido.

-No siempre puedes ser el héroe Wheeler… este no es momento para que juegues al supercan- Y la discusión entre ambos, empezaba a formarse nuevamente, era extraño que aun en esa situación, los dos chicos, se pelearan como si no existiera nadie mas sobre la faz de la tierra mas que ellos dos, era como si enfrascarse en esa pelea de palabras les alejara de la realidad que en esos momentos estaban pasando.

-Bien comiencen a revisarlos- Ordeno un joven alto y de ojos color verde que se acercaba a donde estaban tanto el secuestrador robusto como el secuestrador adolescente. Y así como lo ordeno aquel joven de ojos color esmeralda, uno a uno los pasajeros fueron revisados de los pies a la cabeza por varios secuestradores. Les quitaron relojes, celulares, joyas, billeteras incluso los compartimientos ya también habían sido saqueados, después de que los habían dejado sin absolutamente nada, juntaron a los pasajeros.

-Señor ya esta todo- Dijo el secuestrador robusto.

-Bien hecho Dereck- Respondió el chico de ojos verdes. -Ahora si todo sale bien, pediremos el rescate y sin titubear nos entregaran el dinero… jajajaja- Comenzó a reírse aquel chico, sin embargo, su mirada se topo con la de Joey, puesto que este no dejaba de verlo con los ojos entrecerrados.

-mmmm…- El chico de ojos verdes se acerco al rubio -Dime tu nombre- Le ordeno, pero el rubio ante esto movió el rostro ignorándole por completo. -Ahhh! Un chico con carácter…- Sonrió de medio lado y coloco la pistola en la barbilla del rubio haciendo fuerza para que girara el rostro y le viera de frente. -Anda se buen niño y dime tu nombre- Dijo divertido aquel joven, pero Joey siguió con la misma actitud, si al principio pensó que lo mejor era ser obediente y no mostrar absolutamente rebeldía alguna era la mejor idea, ahora estaba totalmente en desacuerdo ya que no iba a mostrar miedo o cobardía frente a esos imbeciles, pero antes de que el secuestrador pudiera hacer algo, sintió un fuerte jalón, alguien había sujetado la pistola con la que le apuntaba a Joey en la barbilla haciendo que apuntara hacia otro lugar dejando fuera de peligro al rubio.

-mmm?- Con seriedad pero prudencia el chico de ojos verdes giro su rostro para toparse con una mirada azul, fría y llena de odio que le hicieron por breves segundos estremecerse, pero siguió mostrando calma.

El rubio por el contrario abrió los ojos grandes por la impresión -Ka-Kaiba…- Joey se puso pálido, sabia que el castaño había hecho algo muy imprudente.

Kaiba no dijo nada, hasta ese momento se estaba dando cuenta de lo que había realizado, pero fue inconciente, todo lo había hecho por impulso -Porque… estoy actuando tan impulsivamente?- Se pregunto mentalmente, soltó la pistola y después se giro y cruzo sus brazos sin tomar importancia a aquello, sabia que no había sido correcto actuar así y aun no se explicaba del todo bien porque lo había hecho, solo estaba seguro de algo… cuando aquel sujeto se acerco al rubio y le amenazo con la pistola en la barbilla sintió la sangre hervirse dentro de el.

-Vaya… había escuchado que teníamos una celebridad en el interior de este tren pero no imagine que se trataría del mismísimo Seto Kaiba- Contrario a lo que el rubio y el propio castaño supusieron pudiese haber actuado aquel chico de ojos verdes, este sonrió de medio lado al reconocer a Seto. -Ahora entiendo porque los muchachos están tan emocionados- Siguió mostrando aquella sonrisa, pero después nuevamente se giro a mirar al rubio. -Entonces se conocen no?- Pregunto haciendo que los dos chicos se sobresaltaran.

-No…- Contesto apresuradamente el castaño -No me junto con gentuza como esa…- Fue su respuesta haciendo que el rubio frunciera el ceño y el otro siguiera sonriendo.

-Idiota…- Respondió el rubio ante su comentario, iba a seguir peleando pero nuevamente Kaiba lo callo.

-Cuando salgo acostumbro estar "solo", la gente a mi alrededor me "estorba"- Esas habían sido palabras clave, que Joey entendió de alguna forma, el castaño estaba "mintiendo" (Aunque claro no era mentira que el consideraba estorbo a todo el mundo xDU) quizás por su bien (?).

-Entiendo…- Aunque aquel joven también era astuto, por algo era el jefe de todos aquellos delincuentes, no se había creído del todo aquello, en primera porque el castaño le había defendido de alguna manera, sin embargo, sonrió y miro nuevamente al rubio. -Bien si no quieres decirme tu nombre… tarde o temprano me lo dirás, por propia voluntad, y esperare ansioso ese día- Joey abrió los ojos con sorpresa, aquel chico le estaba coqueteando y eso le atemorizo en todos los aspectos, en primera porque el no se consideraba gay (hasta ahorita xP) y también porque aquel era un hombre peligroso, es decir, todo eso era sumamente horrorifico para el, ni en sus peores pesadillas espero vivir algo así.

Tras terminar de decir esto, se giro y se marcho, y Kaiba al ver aquella escena que al principio le había molestado, sonrió con sorna y burla al rubio. -Vaya Wheeler, deberías ver tu patética cara- Comenzó a burlarse el castaño, algo que hizo que el rubio se girara y lo mirara con odio.

-Cállate "desconocido"- Respondió Joey, sentándose en el piso y cruzándose de brazos, la verdad no sabia que responderle al castaño, se había puesto hasta pálido y las palabras no le fluían en ese momento, solo recordaba aquel bochornoso momento donde el había sido parte del protagónico junto a aquel chico de ojos esmeraldas.

C O N T I N U A R A !


End file.
